There is a camera known in the related art that divides the photographic field into a plurality of photometering target areas and selects the optimal exposure conditions based upon the highest brightness values and the lowest brightness values measured in the individual areas, the differences between the brightness values in the separate areas and a maximum brightness value and the like (see patent reference literature 1). In such a camera, an average photometering mode, a center priority mode, a low brightness priority mode, a high brightness priority mode or the like may be selected.
Patent reference literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,082